cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Jirak
Darth Jirak was a Sith Lord and Grand Master Sith of the Sith Council. He defeated the Sith Empire and restore d balance back to the Sith Order. He also brought his master, and his apprentice back to life after studying holocrons for a year and a half. In this photo on the right, he is actually 78 years old, but he has the power to look younger and do things people at his age couldn't normally do. He has also brought Clones back to go through the galaxy and wipe out everyone who opposed him and his Sith Army. He also brought Galen Marek back to life and made him next in line for Grand Master Sith when Darth Jirak dies. Biography Life on Mos Eisley "For every path you take, an opportunity is missed." -Darth Jirak Darth Jirak started out as a young 7 year old local Mos Eisley boy named Jirak Badine and grew up with 3 older brothers, Jamari, Serpio, and Mazium. After Mazium killed their father, Jirak and his brothers visit their friends Bremlem and Mason to discuss how they are going to escape the planet when Kremlen and his gang attacked them. They blew up a bar in the process. After that, they borrowed Mason's dad's starfighter and flew to Coruscant. Training to Become a Jedi When they were there, Jirak was trained under Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi. They trained for 7 years and Ki-Adi Mundi said, "You might be the best youngling I've seen in decades. You will amount to something great in the future, possibly, the Chosen One if Anakin is not." But, after everything was going oh so perfectly, Cad Bane kidnapped the younglings and took them back to the Separatist base on Mustafar. Training to Become a Sith Darth Sidious then told the IG-86 Assassin droids to torture them if they did not obey Sidious' commands. After 6 months, Sidious chose Darth Jirak to be his personal apprentice. An old friend of Jirak's for the Republic told him that Sidious was actually Chancelor Palpatine. Jirak then decided to kill Sidious, wrong move. Sidious knew he would attack and countered, almost killing him. Jirak took off in his starfighter to Christophsis where he got a new master, Darth Harpia. He was not as cruel and ruthless as Sidious. My First Apprentice He trained un der him for 2 years when he decided Jirak was ready for an apprentice. Her name was Darth Serenia. They had trained 3 months when Jirak's old time friend, who was now Darth Bremlen, killed her. Darth Harpia went after Bremlen and killed him. But only after 2 days, Darth Haven killed Jirak's master. After 5 months of training, Jirak struck down Haven and forced her to tell him who her master was, it was Jirak's brother, who was now Dark Lord Jamari. He created the Sith Empire and all Sith were welcome to join him. Jirak killed Haven and came after Jamari. He had defeated Jirak, but he got away. He trained for another 7 months before coming after him again. This time, Jirak had won. Jirak, being the aggressive one of the two, came after Jamari with sabers swinging. He easily deflected and knocked one of Jirak's lightsabers off the cliff. Jirak swung at his head and Jamari dodged and tripped Jirak to the ground when Jamari held his lightsaber up to his throat. Then, Jirak forced the lightsaber to cave in. All that time studying has paid off and then he used the force as a rope and tangled Jamari's feet. He bashed him against the ground several times when he put his lightsaber to his throat and sliced his head off. Sure, he was his brother, but a Sith must be ruthless. Starting the Sith Council Afterwards, he was devastated and later depressed because he killed my brother. But, he got over it and studied to bring back his apprentice, his master, and Galen Marek. Jirak trained Darth Serenia for 3 more years when he realized he needed to get a Sith Council going. He had Galen, Harpia, Serenia, and Jirak. He recruited his old friend Mason Flass, but when he joined, he said he went under a different name, Darth Mave. Jirak also recruited a well-known Gray Jedi, Arati Hemia. She would be very useful because he can appear as both a Sith and a Jedi. Then he recruited one of Serpio's friends, Darth Klar. Now, there were 7 members of the Council which means they could be powerful like nobody had been before. Jirak started back the Clone army and gave Serenia a new apprentice, Darth Serpio, and gave Klar one, Darth Mazium. The Beginning of the End Through the remaining years of the Sith Council, Darth Jirak had been starting to lose his power and there were rumors that Arati would assassinate him. Although this never happened, if it would have, it would have been the end of the Sith Council. Jirak had been losing the abilty to appear younger and have the agility and strength a young man would have. His hair turned to a salt & pepper kind of color and had grown a full beard. Although the Sith Council was the big power-house of the Galaxy, the Galactic Liberators, a group of Jedi and rebels, had been accumulating more and more men. They even had some rogue clones. The clones were so advanced that some actually disobeyed orders and even tried to kill one of the Sith. Those who escaped execution went off to a distant system. Jirak had studied about the Galactic Civil War and noticed that the rebels had defeated the Empire despite much smaller numbers. As Yoda said, "Size matters not." He guessed that the rebels were smarter than the stormtroopers. Although, they did have great leaders, such as, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and many others. This is what Jirak had been fearing and is why he was losing his powers, because he was losing faith. He knew that if the G.L. (Galactic Liberators) had gotten some inspiring leaders, that they would grow larger & larger and defeat us. He had forseen a great Jedi leader by the name of Salm Groto and sent the Sith agents, Klar and Mazium, to assassinate him. Their attempt had failed. Mazium was killed, and Klar was badly wounded. At that time, Jirak knew that Salm would be a worthy adversary. The New Sith War Battle of Malastare Malastare was contolled by the G.L. and was targeted by the Sith Empire. It was so crucial because at the time, Naboo had been the the G.L.'s capital and Malastare was not very far from Naboo. Plus, the Sith Empire wanted the fuel to power their new ships that they were testing. Jirak then ordered 9,000 clones out to Malastare. They would be under the command of Darth Harpia, his most trusted General. A rebel commander, named Josh Holsten, had spotted the Attack Cruiser Shadow ''in sector IV and alerted everyone. The G.L. had sen t about all the troops they had at Naboo which was what Jirak had planned would happen. He sent some recon squadrons to Naboo to see if there was still anyone there and to kill them if there were. The rebels had prepared for the assault quickly. Harpia first set up a mortar team on a nearby hill which completely destroyed the rebel's front line. After that, he had sent in 5,000 clones in a frontal assault on the rebel outpost. As most of the rebels were distracted by the assault, PauSeen sent the 503rd Recon Squadron led by Commander Raxor (CC-7888) to go to the capital city, Pixelito. The diversion was a success. The clones suffered very few casualties and the rebels retreated back to the base in Pixelito. But it was too late. After hearing word of the rebels' retreat, Raxor waited until the rebels went back inside the base to detonate it. When the rebels had gotten back in the base, Raxor had blown up the base. There were very few survivors. One was a Jedi youngling, but was captured by Sergeant Baker (CT-7844) and taken back to the Sith Temple on Mustafar as a prisoner. He was held captive for questioning. Although, he would be questioned later when the new base on Malastare was rebuilt. Battle of Naboo After the easy victory on Malastare, the next planet was the capital planet of the G.L., Naboo. The targets were the Jedi Temple in the capital city Theed, assassinate the queen, Queen Kuklomari, and destroy the House of Diplomacy, which was where the Senate was held. If those three key targets are neutralized, then it would be a total victory for Jirak and the Sith Empire. Jirak sent the remaing 8,500 clones plus 15,000 to Naboo with the new ships that would be first used in this battle. Their first target was the easiest in their opinion, assassinating the queen. Jirak had sent Sith General, Darth Harpia after his impressive victory on Malastare. Jirak and Galen would lead the assault on the Jedi Temple and Darth Serenia would lead the assault on the House of Diplomacy. Harpia led the 503rd Recon Squadron led by Commander Raxor (CC-7888). With snipers set up on a high building, they camped out in view of Kuklomari's homestead. They were out there for about two and a half hours before she came out, ready to make her big speech to persuade the gungans not to join the Empire. She came out with 4 Jedi Protectors. The first sniper, Randal (CT-7795) took aim and fired killing one of the protectors. The Jedi were now on alert.Then, the other snipers took aim and killed all three left. Then, one assassinated Queen Kuklomari, his name was Hanson (CT-7816). She was shot straight in the head, fell, and never got up. Harpia went down to see if she was alive; she wasn't. With the queen dead, phase one had been complete. Rebels rushed over to see if the queen was alright after the 503rd fled back to the Attack Cruiser ''Shadow. With this diversion in place, phase two could now commence. Phase two was to go in and destroy the House of Diplomacy. Serenia had the 598th Lion Pride Battalion. Their commander wa s Commander Ashkrik (CC-8875). He took his 5,000 men into the capital of Theed. The rebels had created a front line with thousands of rebels lined up. Serenia had set up a mortar team and took out a whole squadron of rebels who were going to try and catch Ashkirk and his battalion by surprise. While the battle was going on, scouts had spotted snipers on some of the buildings. Serenia had some snipers from the 598th take them all out. Ashkrik and his battalion couldn't take this beating much longer. So, Harpia had sent the 503rd to go around the battlefield and take the rebels by surprise in the back. Harpia leading them in the front, killed many rebels, including notable Commander Hans Dolvich and Jedi Knight, John Lupix. After the rebels had been vanquished, Raxor's squadron and Ashkrik's battalion set up bombs on the inside of the House of Diplmacy and detonated it at a safe distance. With most of the rebels killed and all the Senators gone, the next phase could begin. Phase three would be destroying and killing all the Jedi at the temple. There was Grand Master Gemini Writs, Jedi Masters Naomi Katara, Vance Glomar, and Steve Bota. There were Jedi Knights, Salm Groto, Krin Jaharvous, Mina Crodair, and Drone Masterson. There were Jedi Padawans, Rith Slars, Riva Holnstar, Jomo Eretas, and Samson Crotar. If at least the Grand Master, every master, three kinghts, and two padawans were killed, then the Jedi would amount to nothing. But this was no ordinary battle, Gemini sent out all masters in an effort to try and hold us off. Harpia, Serenia, Galen, and Jirak brought 20,500 men into battle, the Jedi had brought similar numbers. Serenia set up a mortar team but the rebels were prepared. They had brought a shield generator along with Y-Wings, X-Wings, Aliance A-1 Tanks, and BARC speeders. The Empire brought Attack Cruisers, AT-TE's, AT-ST's, IFT-X's, and the new ships, the LAAT Gunship 2.0. It was just like a regular LAAT, but was bulkier for more defense, had more missles, and could carry more clones, however, the drawback was that it waas much slower, but could still fly. As the rebels were barraging the Empire and was fully protected by their ray shield. The 503rd was sent around the battlefield and was surprised when they found themselves staring at three Aliance A-1 Tanks. Raxor quickly got the rocket launchers assembled and defeated the tanks with ease. The 503rd, being a recon squadron, was given the new phase III model clone armor which came with invisibilty. Although, the invisibilty only lasted five minutes, so they needed to be swift. They turned on the invisibility and went inside the shield. They found the Mobile Shield Generator, got the ro cket launchers assembled, and hit it in's weak spot, the rear. It was destroyed and this swayed the battle immensely. With the new LAAT 2.0's, they fired missiles at the tanks and were taken out easily. The Attack Cruisers sent an orbital strike down which hit some Y-Wings and X-Wings. The BARC's were a bit of a challenge because they were too fast. However, the AT-ST's were also fast and they along with some IFT-X's destroyed the speeders. All that was left were the Jedi and rebels. They took out the rebels easily and killed master Vance with a missile from an AT-TE. Then, Darth Serenia and Galen Marek were tasked with kill the two remaining masters. Jirak and Harpia went inside the Jedi Temple and killed knights Krin and Mina. All the padawans were killed. Gemini got away but was wounded, and she killed Harpia. Serenia and Galen killed the remaining masters. Gemini went on taking Salm under her wing and trained him. They then set up the G.L.'s capital planet as Utapau, which was very close to Sith Emipre's capital planet of Mustafar. This meant that Jirak's faith in his men had gone down even more because the closer the G.L.'s capital planet was, the closer Salm was, and the closer Salm was, the less faith Jirak had. Battle of Polis Massa After about 4 months of countless space battles, the G.L. finally got to Polis Massa, the Empire's medical bay. It was crucial because it was right next to Mustafar, the capital of the Empire. It was where they treated the wounded soldiers in that sector of the Outer Rim. The rebels should have faired easy like in their la st battles, but, this time was different. They had gained a lot of rebels in the past 4 months while we were distracted by the space battles. Their numbers were like something we'd never seen before. Jirak had sent Galen Marek, Darth Serenia, Arati Hemia, and himself as Sith Generals to fend off the rebels. Jirak had sent out the remaining clones from the previous battles and an additional 16,000 clone troopers. That would add up to about 25,500 clones. The Rebels had brought the same ships and so did the Empire. The clones did have an advantage however. Their armor have oxygen tanks on the back which connects to their helmets. Each one had about 90 minutes of oxygen. This would prove costly to the rebels. While the rebels had to go through the interior to get to the clone's command post. The clones would just go onto the terrain and run straight towards it. The 503rd and 598th were under the command of Galen. The 622nd Razor Company, led by Captain Surge, and the 710th Super Squad, led by Commander Morse, were under the command of Darth Serenia. The 683rd Ninja Squadron, led by Commander Laprey, and the 614th Mammoth Battalion, led by Captain Prior, were under the command of Arati Hermia. The 542nd Omega Legion, led by Commander Checkers, and the 511th Bomber Squadron, led by Commander Bob, under the command of Darth Jirak. Jirak and his men would charge in with a full frontal assault. Galen would go around the base to the back with the 503rd and take out the rebels from behind. The 598th would go with Serenia through the base to take on the rebels as they go through the base. Lastly, Arati would take his men and take the left flank position in case the rebels tried to escape that way. The rebels' generals were Johanna Scola, Matthew Mohan, James Rockland, and Steven Lesley. The guards had blocked off all entrances from the outside to the main command post because their recon discovered that the clones' helmets had oxygen tanks. Lesley and Scola went through the base while Rockland and Mohan stood behind the guards in case the clones get through. There were recon teams for the rebels sent out underneath the surface in secret tunnels that the Empire didn't know about. They held ver y powerful explosives that could break apart the planet itself. The rebels and the clones met as the clones were turning the corner. The clone gear was very heavy which is why it takes them so long to get somewhere unless they're wearing light-weight armor. The rebels' escape ships landed and the clones never noticed them. The reason they didn't notice them was becasue it they were LAAT 2.0's that the rebels had hijacked and stolen to fool the clones. The recon teams had come up at the Empire's main command post which was where all their supplies, food, and ammunition were. They placed the the bombs and informed the generals that they were placed and were ready to be detonated. The rebels retreated and went into the ships. Some ships were blown apart by the rocket launchers. Most got away, however. Once the rebels were far enough, most clones had escaped. They detonated the base and the whole planet blew apart into chunks of rock. One general was killed. That general was Arati. She was loading all her men into the ships when it detonated. Now that the G.L. had destroyed the Empire's medical bay, they had nowhere to house the wounded. They lost about 1,500 men and about 3,250 patients who were being treated. Jirak knew that their next attack would be at Mustafar. If the rebels take control of the planet, it will be the end of the Sith Council and the New Sith Empire. However, Jirak had a plan if they took control. Jirak also had a secret mission to do that he must face alone with no assistance. This mission would greatly help the New Sith Empire and possibly help fend off the rebels. Jirak's Secret Mission to Dagobah Jirak was going on a secret mission to Dagobah in an attempt to find the ghost form of Master Yoda, who is rumored to still live in his home in ghost form. Yoda was a very famous and wise Jedi. He was after all, Grand Master Jedi of the Republic Jedi Order. Jirak was hoping that Yoda could share his wisdom with Jirak so Jirak knows how to approach the situation at hand (the G.L. invading Mustafar) and what to do afterwards. As Jirak was getting into his starfighter, his wife, Mariana Centa, asked where Jirak was going. "Where are you going, dear?" she asked. "I am going to the Dagobah system in hopes Master Yoda can and will help me ." he said back. He kissed Mariana, said good-bye, and left in his starfighter. When he reached Dagobah, he targeted Yoda's home on his map. He estimated it to be about 150 meters northwest of where he landed. He walked through mud, swam across the swamp water, and climbed cliffs. He eventually, after about 2 hours, got to Yoda's home. He was going to go inside when he heard a raspy voice behind him. It said, "Go into my home, why do you? Permission, you have not." He turned and saw Yoda's ghost form. "Oh, Master Yoda, I was hoping you can help me in this war. Just some of your wisdom." Jirak requested. Yoda denied. "Help you, I will not. Find your own path, you must." "It's because I'm a Sith isn't it?" Jirak questioned. "Yes, that is why. Sith, I do not help. Independent and hard-headed, they are." Yoda replied. "But, I actually came here to change my ways. To become a Jedi, I'm tired of killing my brethren." "Still regretting killing your brother, you are." "Well, yeah, I am. Which is why I want to change my ways. I wish to stop fighting for total control of the Galaxy. I only want peace. Yoda, you must believe me. I want to help the Jedi, help them win against the New Sith Empire." "If what you speak is true, help you I will. However, if you are lying, see me again, you will. But not for a good reason." "I am being honest, Yoda. You're the only one who can help me." "Okay, help you I will." So, Yoda shared his wisdom with Jirak. With Jirak's knowledge of the Sith's buildings and weaknesses of the others, paired with Yoda's wisdom, would mean ultimate defeat for the New Sith Empire. Training Under Master Yoda He had plans of betraying Yoda and killing him. Although, Jirak knew he was he only one who could help him. Oh, and he knew Jirak had plans. He could sense them . . . and he would hear Jirak in his sleep. He abandoned those plans quickly. After about 7 months, Jirak had fully gone into a Jedi mind set. He wished to no longer dominate the galaxy with an iron fist, but to maintain peace and tranquility across the Galaxy. His training was rigorous, however, it was necessary. Jirak could now swim underwater for 7 minutes straight. He could lift a rock twice his size and weight with his own two arms. He also got his starfighter out of the swamp, which Luke never could do. Although, he still was not ready. To leave Dagobah, he would have to defeat another Jedi that lived on Dagobah named Arobos Di Robus. He was small, but quick and agile. He would prove to be a tough opponent. Arobos made the first move. He had both of his yellow lightsabers swinging at Jirak. Jirak deflected it easily. "That all you got, shortie?" Jirak said. Arobos got angry and charged Jirak. It was pretty easy for Jirak to keep up with both lightsabers, even though he only had his one lightsaber. Jirak dodged a swing to the right and hit Arobos with the butt of his lightsaber hilt, knocking him to the ground. Jirak force sped to Arobos, grabbed him by the neck, and held his lightsaber to his throat. He remembered that he was not suppose to kill Arobos. So, he set him down and Arobos ran away. Jirak looked at Yoda and asked, "Can I leave now?" Yoda denied. "What?! But I-I defeated Arobos! This is an outrage. I'm leaving, no matter what you say! You're just some wrinkly, old... gr-green thing!" As Jirak walked away, Yoda picked him up with the Force. "Put me down, old man!" "Now, now, just because I am old, you underestimate me? More hasty than Luke, you are proving to be." "So? Luke defeated the Empire." "No, he didn't. Without the help of his father, he never would have defeated the Empire. More time, you will need." "Well, how much longer. I wanna get off this dirty little swamp." "This swamp is my home. Make you a deal, I will. If you run a little errand for me, leave you can." "What is it?" "A ring, you must retrieve for me." "A ring? But you're a ghost. How are you suppose to we-" "I do not wish to wear it. It was my former apprentice's." "Count Dooku. Why would you want a ring of the apprentice that betrayed you?" "Good at heart, he was. Eluded by the Dark Side. Good man, he always was. One of my best apprentices, as well. A way to remember him, you can think of it as." "Well, alright, where is it?" "Geonosis. Left it in the Catacombs, he did. I can sense it. Still has much of the Force beared into the ring. Always wore it, he use to. His favorite ring, it was. It was given to him by his father." "Alright, R9, set coordinates to Geonosis." "One more thing, Jedi. Beware the Undead Geonosians that still haunt the Catacombs." "What is that? Some kind of story to try and scare me? Ain't gonna work on me." "You may take it as a scary story, but a warning is what I am giving. I expect you not to take this warning lightly. Also, you must learn patience. Lack it, you do." "I'll try, yoda" "Do or do not, there is no try." Jirak got into his Starfighter and rode off to Geonosis with his R9 companion. Although, Yoda has something up his sleeve . . . Battle of Geonosis After Jirak had landed on Geonosis, he had felt a strange aura. He thought nothing of it and went into the Catacombs. "I don't see any Undead Geonosians. That old man's crazy." Jirak said to himself. He medititated to see if he could feel the ring's aura. He did and noticed it was on the holo-table Dooku and Poggle the Lesser used for their plans back during the Clone Wars. Jirak picked it up and put it in one of his pockets. Although, the aura that he felt on arrival was now stronger. Jirak knew what it was. He looked outside to see a battle going on between the G.L. and the Sith Empire. Jirak's knees buckled and he fell to his knees. He had left them all behind to die. Without Jirak, the G.L. would never win. If Jirak were to join Gemini Writs and the G.L. then they could easily take down the Empire. Jirak ran towards the battlefield without looking back. He was going to do what he thought was right. The rebels started firing at Jirak, but he easily deflected their blaster fire. He ran to Gemini and placed his lightsaber at her feet to show that he means no harm. With about 15 rifles pointed at him, he kept his cool. "Master Gemini, I would like to say that I want to join the Galactic Liberators. I apologize for eveything about the war and I would like to join you to stop them. I saw that my former ways were wrong, but I trained under Master Yoda himself. You may kill me if you wish, but know that you cannot win without all my knowledge about the Sith and the army and my power as a duelist. There is also my vast knowledge of ways of the Force." Jirak said. "Very well, Jirak. I have your first mission. Go to the Sith base and wipe out their generals, Darth Serenia and Arati Hermia." "Yes, madame. I will do that." So, Jirak set off towards the base of the Sith Empire with his Force run. He got there within the matter of 2 minutes. Serenia and Arati were hapy to see him because it had been so long. He pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed Arati in the gut, thus killing him. Serenia pulled out her lightsaber when Jirak kicked her. "Why, Jirak, why?! Why would you kill us?!" Serenia shouted. "I am a changed man, Serenia. It pains me to kill you, but I have different morales now. I fight for good." Jirak replied. "Well, if this is true, then I have no choice but to kill you." "But, of course. I understand. Perhaps we will meet sometime again. You can make the first move if you like." Serenia lunged at Jirak and he dodged her. She feel into a few crates. Jirak got her lightsaber and held them both to her neck. Jirak started to tremble. He fell to the ground sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Serenia! I didn't mean to do any of this! I don't know what I was thinking. You must understand that this was just a phase." "So, now what do we do with Arati? Can't you bring him back to life?" "No, my powers are weakening, Serenia. I cannot. This is how it was destined to be. The power got to me. I let it interfere with myself. It was eating me on the inside." The power . . . Jirak thought. The power limited my wisdom and abilities. I thought I could do anything with the power, but now I realize that the power was actually hurting me . . . To be continued . . . Members of the Sith Council Grand Master Sith Darth Jirak Sith Masters Darth Harpia (Deceased) Achievments - Former master of Darth Jirak, won the Battle of Malastare, squadron assassinated Queen Kuklomari, squadron took down the shield in the Battle of Naboo, battled Grand Master Jedi Gemini Writs Galen Marek Darth Serenia Sith Lords Arati Hemia Darth Mave Darth Klar Sith Apprentices Darth Mazium (Deceased) Achievments - Went after Jedi Knight Salm Groto Darth Letro Darth Serpio Quotes "Winning a battle isn't everything, but protecting your men and keeping them alive is a part of every thing." "For every path you take, an opportunity is missed." "If I had 20 credits for every time I've been in battle, I'd have over a hundred thousand credits." "The Rule of Two created by Darth Bane may say that that Sith may not have an alliance, but he did not know the power of a hundred Sith fighting together, but knew that a hundred individual Sith would mean complete chaos throughout the galaxy." "I have brought together Sith to work with each other rather than fight against each other. And in doing so, I have re-written the Sith Code." "If the Sith are meant to be evil, then why do they follow the Sith Code? Only a true Sith can be evil enough to break the Sith Code and that Sith is me." "I have studied holocrons for years. Some have spent even longer perfecting their lightsaber dueling techniques. But, they don't know that with the power of the Force they can throw their lightsaber off the cliff or into water or lava. They have been spending so many years practicing dueling, and not with the Force, so now, it looks like I have won the duel without taking my lightsaber out." "I am not afraid of death.... Mainly because when I die, I will be one with the Force and live on. I will help guide future Sith by going into spirit form and providing them with my wisdom." Sources/Links http://www.clonewarsadventures.com/character/profile/index.action http://forums.station.sony.com/cw/user/profile.m?user_id=20579 http://www.youtube.com/user/JirakBadine?feature=mhee Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Force Sensitive Category:Darth